


Y'all Bitches....DRUNK!!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Break-up (YoYo and Keller) - Freeform, Female Bonding, Female Colleagues Bond - Freeform, Girlfriends Support One Another - Freeform, Love (Friends) - Freeform, Moderate Drunkeness, Multi, alcohol consumption, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Five Female SHIELD AGENTS (YoYo Rodriguez,, Daisy Johnson,  Agent Piper,Jemma Simmons, and Melinda May) are having a get together in May's quarters:The alcohol is flowing freely, and the Women are making the most of their rareopportunity to "let their hair down"...The premise is to offer support to YoYo re her decision to leave Keller and returnto Mack (Director Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie)





	Y'all Bitches....DRUNK!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thequeenofthenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofthenorth/gifts), [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [agentmaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentmaria4722), [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Killjoys4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/gifts), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [bad_ash10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/gifts), [killafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killafrost/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Meredithchandler73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meredithchandler73/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [marvelousbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/gifts).



> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> He dicho: I've spoken (used to end a discussion)
> 
> Ya DIJO la enana, Gente!: The dwarf has spoken, Everyone

Elena Rodriguez, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Agent Piper, and Daisy Johnson  
May tosses back another Tequila shot, not even bothering to try to suppress the resulting burp:

"Aaaaaauuuup!"

"So", she asks Elena, who's just finished her own shot,"Keller's OUT, and Mack's back IN, hmmm?  
She makes a 'panting' noise and mimics two people humping. How'd he take it?"

Elena's accent is much more pronounced, due to the alcohol she's consumed. " Not so  
bad; I was surprised-he kinda was cool abou' it-no screamin, no cossin...kinda-fata...fetal..."

"FATALISTIC!, you fucking Immigrant!," Jemma howls, wasting most of the shot of scotch  
she's attempting to down. YoYo is suitably outraged: "You SEE this SHIT; see!?...this...  
LIMEADE BEECH callin' ME, a immigrant; Thas some SHIT, ri' ?

"She SAID 'LIMEADE!' ", Daisy cackles, over-balancing and sliding off of the sofa cushion  
she's been so intent on staying perched on for the last ten minutes.

" 'Isss...'Limey', you Goddamn...Cuban!", she announces, ending her statement with a very  
loud hiccup.

"You BITCHES is DRANK...DRONK...DRUNK...as FUCK!", says May, peering about blearily.

"Wha' the FUCK we was talkin abou' ", stammers YoYo, who then makes quick work of another  
Tequila shot. She stares about, trying to focus on the slowly spinning room.

'Ahhh....emmmm...ahhhh...KELLER THE FELLER!", yells Daisy. "Poor lil' Keller-no more YoYo pussy  
for HEEM," she chortles, in attempt to mimic YoYo's accent. Thass-thass-my Brotha MACK'S pu-ssay  
n ass", she finishes, burping loudly.

'You GOT THAT A-1,Number 1, CORRECT!", says YoYo, trying, and failing to down a shot of tequila.  
"An'...An'...An' y'all know that YOYO pussy be GOOOD!", burbles May, who then sneezes, loudly and wetly.

Brushing her shirt sleeve across and under her nose, May goes on to declare, "Ya coulda at least give  
him a 'see ya later, tanks for th mem'ries 'blow'...din'cha? Or, didja? If you didn', ya shoulda."

"Nahhhh! Hell with that! YoYo din' owe that Motherfucker SHIT...he dicho!", interjects Piper, who's  
finished-off at least 4 or five Long Island Teas. She's also is experiencing an episode of 'As the Room Spins'.

'Woooo!" this display of Spanish prowess earns a whoop of approval from YoYo. "Ya DIJO  
la enana, Gente!....Wait...WAIT a minit...dat BEECH cal me a-CUBAN?!," Elena screeches, indignantly.

"Who's a Cuban?...GOS Rider? Gos Rider ain't no fucking Cuban," Agent Piper says, unable to  
focus her gaze for for than a few seconds at a time. She looks around, drunkenly, for a glass of  
ANYTHING-there is nothing left of her cocktail except dregs and melting ice.

"We was talkin' about...TALKIN' about... SOMETHIN...what was it?, says May, her eyelids getting heavy.

"All I know is...Ah'm FUCKING SOMEBODY in about...fi'teen...or TEN minits, says Piper. Got my STRAPON  
ri' her..." She swipes a hand at her crotch, misses, tries again, misses again...Jemma, eyes squinted as she tries to  
focus, reaches between Piper's legs and grabs onto something big and heavy...

"Oh, Bollocks!," she cries, snatching her hand away, then re-establishing her hold. "Wha Tha FUCK!!?"

May is "listing" right, in danger of toppling over onto her side. Elena has passed out, and is snoring loudly  
and rhthymically; Daisy likely won't be conscious for much longer, the way her eyelids are fluttering...

The next to pass out is Jemma, still clutching that strange, large lump in Agent Piper's jeans...

The next morning, Piper is GONE; the remaining Women regain consciousness, one by one...

May is the first to notice something is JUST A BIT...'OFF'..."HEY!", she exclaims, clearly agiatated-  
id Piper FUCK US??!


End file.
